


A Touch of Lace

by AccursedSpatula



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Romantic Gestures, damn nyx ur bobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: “So,” he said, and Cor looked up, hands hovering above the glass bakeware, “is there someone else I should know about?”Cor cocked a brow, and then glanced down to the catalog. “Oh. Another one of those?”“Another one?” Nyx’s brows shot up in mock surprise. “So this is a regular thing? Are you jerking it to women’s underwear catalogs now?”





	A Touch of Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/gifts).



> Written again for the stellar [roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial), now featuring her two favorite brunets having fun.

It started with a piece of junk mail.

Really it wasn’t even _junk mail,_ just a stray catalog addressed to “Liviana Gracchus or Current Resident,” and, as the Marshal happened to be the _Current Resident,_ it had ended up in his mailbox, only to be discovered by Nyx a day later on his kitchen counter, laying among a stack of unsorted mail. Nyx had nudged it free of a few bills and an offer for fiber optic internet, the soft curve of a woman’s hip broken up by a shocking hot pink strip of lace catching his eye.

Cor had been dividing his attentions between the pot on the stove and the shortribs on his cutting board, currently arranging them in a baking dish. Nyx had flipped the catalog open, bored (but not so bored as to offer his help with the shortribs), scanning over a double spread of four models, each wearing various bra and panty combinations, some thongs, some push-ups, one in lacy boyshorts.

“So,” he said, and Cor looked up, hands hovering above the glass bakeware, “is there someone else I should know about?”

Cor cocked a brow, and then glanced down to the catalog. “Oh. Another one of those?”

“Another one?” Nyx’s brows shot up in mock surprise. “So this is a regular thing? Are you jerking it to women’s underwear catalogs now?”

Cor gave him a flat look, resting his hands on the ribs in the tray. After a moment, his expression melted a bit, smiling as he returned his attentions to the ribs.

“The models aren’t really my type,” he admitted, patting more of the seasoning onto the ribs as he arranged them in two rows. “But I can appreciate some of the looks.”

“Oh?” Nyx leaned forward on his stool, and Cor’s grin just widened. “ _Oh?_ ”

Cor just chuckled, turning over one of the slabs of ribs.

“I never knew this about you. I’m shocked. Unsettled by this revelation.” Nyx shook his head. “What other dirty, perverse secrets are you hiding from me?”

“Just that one.” Cor shrugged.

“I don’t even know what to do with this information,” Nyx mused, an impish lilt to his voice.

“Do whatever you want with it, so long as you don’t tell anyone.” Cor jerked his head towards the stove. “Now, if you’re done reeling, get your ass off that stool and come help.”

Nyx grinned.

\---

Of course, Nyx knew _exactly_ what to do with that information.

While the catalog seemed to stop rather short of carrying his size, the internet, both the blessing and the curse that it was, held a plethora of options. A handful of clicks, a few packages, one week, and one pair of ripped stockings later, Nyx had everything he’d sought to get in his possession.

He’d gone with a coordinated bra, panty, and garter set in olive, a color he felt he looked good in. Light lingerie was out of the question; pastel pink was not his color, and anything light colored that he’d ever had in his possession had an uncanny ability to attract dark stains like no other. Luckily enough, it all just about fit okay, though the panties were a bit tight, but not to the point of discomfort. The stockings had taken two tries, and Nyx was lucky he’d had the foresight to buy a two-pack, as he’d instantly put a run the first one he’d put on trying to roll it up his leg. And of course, to top it all off, he’d brought along the new plug he’d bought, one he’d intended to use as a surprise anyway.

But the heels, though...

Nyx had good balance, he really did. He had a good core from the rigorous training involved with the Glaive, and remarkable control of his own body.

Yet the first time he put on the black pumps, he still stumbled around like a newborn foal for a few moments, trying to get his bearings and wondering how millions of women made this look effortless on a daily basis. Eventually he tensed his core, made certain to keep his legs under his center of gravity, and mastered moving about Cor’s apartment. Running would be another hurdle, but Nyx would just cross his fingers and pray that no situation arose that would require him to move faster than a trot.

Nyx nervously flitted about the guest bedroom in Cor’s apartment as he waited for him to get home. It wasn’t their usual routine; Nyx had sent him a flimsy text message excuse that afternoon about heading straight over, all of his lacy hoard tucked in his gym bag, and he’d gotten a reply of ‘K’ which meant that everything was a go.

He’d preened and primped and dressed himself, slicked up that plug and eased it in while braced against the bathroom sink, and then still had twenty minutes to kill even after wandering up and down the hall. He was both excited and a little anxious at the prospect of just striding out to the center of Cor’s apartment like this, not quite his normal cocksure self about the whole ordeal, but Nyx would see it through anyway.

He’d tensed up at hearing the lock and Cor enter, the rustle of bags being set down and shoes being kicked off, the slight creak of the floor as he walked about.

“You still here?”

“Yeah,” Nyx replied. “I’ll be right out.”

Nyx gave himself one last thorough once over in the mirror on the back of the door, and then, mustering all of his newly acquired balancing skills, stepped into the hallway and down towards the kitchen. He stopped in the doorframe, leaning against it, just watching Cor as he sat perched on the very stool Nyx had sat on when he’d concocted this plan a week ago.

He was absorbed in flipping through sheets in a manila folder, some bit of work he’d brought home that could (more than likely) wait until tomorrow. Nyx wanted to cough, to do something to pull his attention off those sheets and onto himself, but instead he figured he might as well just take center stage.

Nyx moved fluidly, detaching himself from the doorframe and meandering slowly along the wall to round the corner, carefully laying one foot in front of the other, ass slightly clenched as the plug shifted within him. The heels still weren’t the easiest thing to walk in, but if he concentrated and tensed his thighs to balance he could get around all right, especially moving slowly like he was.

Cor picked up his head at the sound of the heels on the floor, firm little _tap taps_ as Nyx padded across the hardwood. Nyx watched him blink several times, mouth parted slightly in surprise, his gaze dropping down to Nyx’s legs and the heels before climbing up over his stomach, to the bra, and then they finally made eye contact. Nyx grinned, catlike, now knowing that he had Cor on his line, firmly snagged on that hook and about to be reeled in.

“What?” he said, blase, feigning innocence. “Something wrong?”

Cor’s only answer was a deep chuckle, the corners of his mouth ticking up. He leaned back from the counter on his stool, flush against the backrest now, and turned slightly as Nyx approached.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said as Nyx drew up to him, standing a couple of feet away, leaning on the counter beside him, elbows braced on it, back arched, one leg drawn forward. “What’s the occasion?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re all dressed up,” Cor said, and Nyx could hear the teasing lilt in his voice. The poor man was determined to do his best to keep up, Nyx mused, flashing a grin as he arched his back a bit further.

“Oh, this?” Nyx looked down at himself. “This is nothing special.”

Another chuckle. “Well, it’s new to me. Let me get a good look at it?”

Nyx turned, one elbow still braced on the counter, hips thrown out to the side, one leg still cocked. He put his free hand on his hip, hair falling slightly in his face, and as Cor’s eyes roved over him he felt a little shiver race through him. It was clear that Cor _liked_ what he saw, but there was still a tiny seed of vulnerability planted down deep in the soil of Nyx’s consciousness, an odd fear that he might find the gesture, the ensemble, offputting. But the way Cor was looking at him, like he were a meal to be devoured, salted the earth there and killed that seed before it even sprouted.

“Told you, it’s nothing special,” Nyx reiterated, as Cor parted his legs a little wider and beckoned him forward. Shifting, he took a step forward, no longer leaning on the counter, instead placing his hands on Cor’s broad shoulders as he came to stand between his thighs.

“Oh, I think it’s special,” Cor retorted, snorting again as he laid his hands on Nyx’s hips. Nyx slowly squeezed Cor’s trapezius as those hands slid around to his backside, gliding beneath the lace panties to grip the cheeks of his ass, gripping and kneading them firmly. Nyx sighed as that plug shifted in him again, biting his lip and tapping his foot to distract himself for a moment, and then those hands were skimming up over his back, up to the band of the bra before sliding over his ribs and back down his stomach to his hips.

“Psh,” Nyx said, sighing through his teeth. Cor trailed his fingers through the dusting of dark hair down his stomach, dipping his fingertips into the waistband of the panties, teasing them down just a bit.

Nyx stepped forward, drawing up flush and leaning down over him as Cor tilted his head back. With one hand planted at the side of Cor’s face, Nyx slowly leaned down, hovering above Cor’s for a long second before he pressed their lips together in a long, languid kiss. Cor’s beard was a soft scratch against his chin, one that Nyx secretly loved despite all of his ribbing about it.

“You really pull it off,” Cor said as they parted, looking down at Nyx’s torso, hand making a small, appreciative circle at the curve of his back.

“Oh, come on,” Nyx said flatly, still grinning. “I can pull anything off; don’t sell me short.”

Cor cocked a brow, and Nyx chuckled. “You can get up close, you know,” he added, cocking his head a bit, dark hair falling slightly into his forehead, pushed out of place. “If you want to appreciate it more. See all those details.”

Snorting in agreement, Cor stood, surging up to kiss Nyx again. Standing, he was still taller than Nyx even in his shoes, craning his neck down just slightly as he rose up to his full height. When they broke Nyx managed to take a step back in the heels, Cor pursuing, a moment later Cor had caged Nyx against the counter, one hand placed on the surface on either side of him to box him in. With Nyx safely trapped, Cor kissed him again, claiming Nyx’s mouth in a rowdy and rough display, and Nyx could already feel the firm outline of Cor’s cock through the denim of his pants as they pressed together.

He snuck his hand down to reach between Cor’s legs as they parted, lightly squeezing the rigid line there, eliciting a hiss and a stern expression from Cor.

“Shit, already?” Nyx teased, smirking. “Guess you really do think this is something special.”

Cor responded by firmly gripping one of Nyx’s asscheeks, kneading it for a moment before pulling back and slapping it lightly. Nyx raised his brows in slight surprise, feeling his blood rush south, his cock beginning to strain against the lace of the panties.

Capitalizing on his momentary shock, Cor took a moment to slip his hand beneath the panties, cupping Nyx’s bare ass for just a second before pulling away. Nyx moaned and shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling the plug shift in him. To distract himself, he tilted his head back, pulling Cor to him and fiercely licking into his mouth as Cor fought back, their kiss breaking off into little bites and nips as Cor buried his face in the side of Nyx’s neck. He knew to keep his bites low, to where they’d be hidden by Nyx’s jacket and uniform, and Nyx tipped his head back as Cor sucked a dark mark just above his collarbone.

Large, rough hands ran up Nyx’s back, trailing just to either side of his spine, and Nyx sighed in anticipation as fingers reached the band of the bra, lightly tugging on it. “So, did you get sized for this, or do you just know how big the girls are?” Cor teased.

“Excuse you,” Nyx snapped playfully. “The girls are a respectful D cup, and my band size is a secret.”

“A _respectful_ D,” Cor parroted, cupping his hands under Nyx’s pecs and squeezing. “I believe that.” Nyx grinned, lowering his eyes as Cor’s thumbs flicked under the straps of the bra at the top of the cups, gently teasing the cups back to expose more of Nyx’s pecs. He inched his hands down the cups towards the band, flicking his thumbs over the pink numbs of Nyx’s nipples, running circles around them.

Carefully, with determined purpose in his eyes, Cor leaned forward and closed his lips around one, and Nyx arched as he gently bit it before flicking his tongue over it. He raked his teeth up Nyx’s pec, trailing back over to his neck and nipping at the juncture of his shoulder before pulling back. Nyx leaned forward again, lips slightly parted, and Cor graced him with another wet, messy kiss.

Laying his hands at Nyx’s hips to hold him against the counter, Cor slowly began to work his way down, planting a trail of them down Nyx’s neck and chest, stopping once more to reach up and fondle and grope his pecs through the bra.

Cor’s attentions continued to migrate southward, over the band of the bra and down Nyx’s stomach as he settled back against the counter, widening his stance as Cor knelt between his legs. Cor reached the top of the garter a moment later, pulling at it with his fingers as Nyx snickered, but Cor was quick to silence him by dropping his head a few more inches, pressing his lips instead to the bulge of Nyx’s cock in his panties.

Nyx let out a stuttering breath, eyes going wide for a brief second before he shut them tightly. Cor began to mouth him through the lace, lips trailing down the side of his cock, tongue firmly pressing against the head, and Nyx was squirming a second later. His cock went from interested to very _insistent_ in a matter of moments, straining against the tight lace, and leaking a wet spot that Cor laved his tongue over.

Deviously looking up at him, Cor pushed the band of the bra halfway up over Nyx’s pecs, fingers finding one of his nipples and pinching it. Nyx arched his back, jerking his hips forward to remind Cor of his more pressing need, encouraging him to take care of this little problem he had created, but Cor’s only response was to nip the hem of the panties with his teeth, starting to pull them down but then abruptly letting go as Nyx sighed in frustration.

He writhed under Cor’s ministrations for a few more moments, the man plying his attentions on Nyx’s covered cock, until those panties were stretched almost painfully tight around Nyx’s erection. Nyx thought he’d earned a reprieve when Cor sat back, running his hands up the inside of Nyx’s thighs to settle at his hips for a moment, Nyx fully expecting him to pull those panties down, but instead Cor just licked a stripe up his lower stomach, cupping his cock through the lace of the panties once more.

Nyx looked down at him as Cor settled between his legs once more, jumping slightly as those hands were back on his legs, skimming up from his knees to his hips. “Do we have plans to continue sometime today?” he quipped, and Cor reached over and pulled one of the bands connecting the garter to the stockings, snapping it against Nyx’s thigh.

“Just sit there and look pretty,” Cor replied, and Nyx huffed, chuckling softly. Flicking his gaze up to meet Nyx’s he carefully pressed a kiss to the top of one of his stockings, pulling the nylon down just a bit to kiss his bare skin. His hands dropped down to Nyx’s ankle, ghosting over the shape of the heel before skirting up his calf, squeezing and kneading as he meandered up to the back of Nyx’s knee. Slowly, Cor stood, all the while leaving kisses and nips in his wake, up over Nyx’s hips, his stomach, his chest, back to his neck and then finally once more on the mouth.

Nyx pulled Cor flush to him, groaning as he felt Cor’s hardness press against his own. Urgently he reached for Cor’s belt, unbuckling it as they made eye contact, Nyx pulling back as Cor leaned in for another kiss. They continued this little chase as Nyx worked his pants open by touch, finding the button and thumbing it open before wriggling his fly down, their lips nearly coming in contact before Nyx would pull back with a snicker.

Only as he was shoving Cor’s pants down did Nyx allow him to kiss him, wet and urgent as he eased Cor’s erection out from his dark denim. Cor moaned into the embrace at the first touch of Nyx’s hand on his cock, just a light graze of his fingertips as he settled the waist of his pants at his thighs, and Nyx swallowed that sound down eagerly.

Widening his legs a little bit further, Nyx glanced down between them at Cor’s hard cock, rising rather proudly from a thatch of dark curls, red and slightly straining. Nyx loved the sight of it, and he urged Cor’s hips flush to him, watching that cock slide against the bulge tenting his panties. The contact was electric, even separated by the lace, and Nyx sucked in a quick breath at the sight; judging from the low groan Cor let out, it was doing something for him as well.

Nyx planted his hands on Cor’s ass, just above where his jeans had been pushed down to, and encouraged him to grind, to buck forward and slide his cock against Nyx’s own. Cor did, mechanically the first time, and then he eased into a slow rhythm, Nyx rolling his hips counter to Cor’s.

“You gonna give me this?” Nyx trailed fingertips over the head of Cor’s cock.

“Is that what you want?” Cor asked, voice husky, arms curled around Nyx, his fingertips teasing the tops of the panties just above Nyx’s tailbone.

“Yeah,” Nyx replied breathily. “And if you don’t give it to me I’m about to wrestle you down and take it myself.”

Cor snorted, a deep, resounding sound in his chest. Nyx twisted around, reached across the counter to open the drawer he’d hidden their things in. Ass pushed flush to Cor’s erection, Nyx busied himself fishing out the lube and condoms, setting them at the edge of the counter before trying to turn back around. Cor stopped him with a hand like iron at his waist, holding him there while he gently pushed Nyx down onto the counter, chest pressed flat to it.

Nyx closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of rustling, trying to ignore how hard his cock was throbbing between his legs, how he was clenching down on that _goddamn plug_ inside him, as Cor ground his cock against his ass, finding the groove between his asscheeks. He groaned softly when those calloused hands skirted down to his lower back from his waist, squeezing his hips for a second before dipping into the elastic waistband of the panties and easing them down over the swell of his ass.

Cor pulled them down until they were stopped by the garter clips, midway down Nyx’s thighs, his stiff cock swinging free and bobbing between his legs. He felt a little exposed now, but by the same measure he was too wrapped up in the moment to care at all, biting back a little grunt of surprise as Cor’s thick thumbs parted the globes of his ass, putting him fully on display. He heard Cor draw in a little surprised breath and Nyx grinned deviously, twisting his head to look back over his shoulder.

“You like?” he asked, arching his back slightly. “I think it really pulls everything together.”

Cor’s gaze flicked from Nyx’s ass up to his face, before instantly being drawn back, and Nyx hissed as thick fingers touched the flared base of the plug. “It certainly is a look,” Cor murmured, gripping the base of the plug and slightly pulling on it. Nyx groaned through his teeth in response, pressing his face to the cold granite for a brief second before twisting his head to the side, looking back at Cor with a lazy grin on his face.

“You think I’d look better without it?” he challenged, and Cor’s answer to his inquiry was to tease him on the plug, pulling the base so that the flared bulb just started to stretch his hole before pushing it back in.  Nyx made a funny little gasp-whimper noise, shutting his eyes and scrabbling at the counter with his fingers, frustrated that there was nothing to hold on to.

“I’m undecided,” Cor replied. “Guess I’ll have to see it both ways.” He tugged on the plug more firmly this time, Nyx’s thighs tensing as he nearly pulled it free, letting it go at the absolute last second. Instead, he snaps the strap of the garter again, trailing fingertips down over the swell of Nyx’s ass, up to the tops of the stockings, gently plucking at the elastic band there. He ran his hands down Nyx’s thigh to his knee, and then back up, humming his appreciation.

“Remember that part about taking what I want?” Nyx snapped, twisting to look at Cor. “We’re getting to that point.”

Cor chuckled, and Nyx wanted to turn around and push him to the floor, make him suffer by toying with him, getting him hard and then making him watch as Nyx fucked himself on his fingers for a few agonizing minutes, tempting him with the promise of a good, hard, long fuck without guaranteeing it. But instead, he just spread his legs a little wider, arched his back to roll his hips up and put them more on display, and let out a long, soft moan when Cor touched the plug again.

Sometimes the Marshal was a fiddle that was a little _too_ easy to play.

This time Cor tugged steadily, not letting up as the plug slowly stretched Nyx’s hole, until the widest point of the flared plug slipped past and Cor pulled it free. Nyx groaned contentedly, and then drew in a sharp breath in anticipation as Cor reached for the lube. There was a click, silence, then a second click, and then there were thick digits pressing between the cheeks of Nyx’s ass to find his hole.

Resting on his elbows, Nyx dropped his head, hair falling forward into his forehead and eyes as two of those fingers teased a slow circle around his rim before they pushed inside him. He’d stretched himself just enough to get the plug in before, but evidently Cor didn’t think this was satisfactory.

Picking his head back up, Nyx twisted his legs, angling his toes in. “You never believe in half-assing anything, do you?”

“Nice choice of phrasing,” Cor fired back, easing his fingers in a bit deeper.

Nyx was ready to retort, though all words of protest died on Nyx’s tongue the moment Cor pressed those two fingers down, seeking out his prostate with practiced ease. He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth for a few moments as Cor slowly drew his fingers out and then slid them back in, fucking him with a steady rhythm that wasn’t fast or rough enough for what Nyx wanted.

After a minute, there was a third fingertip pressing at his entrance, and Nyx grunted softly as Cor worked it in beside the other two. It was a notable stretch; Cor didn’t have particularly _delicate_ digits, but Nyx didn’t mind in the slightest. _There were other parts of him that were just as sturdy._

Steadily fucking him on those three thick fingers, Cor slid his other hand up Nyx’s spine, sneaking under the band of the bra, and Nyx could hear how ragged his own breathing was, too. Nyx pushed back onto Cor’s hand, letting out a slightly shameless moan as Cor pushed those fingers in especially deep for him.

“I’m not going to beg you for it,” Nyx ground out, “but, _come on._ ”

“Alright, alright.”

Nyx made a dissatisfied little grunt as Cor pulled his fingers out, sighing as he heard more rustling. There was the crinkle of the the condom wrapper, and then the squeak of latex as Cor no doubt rolled it down over that _very sturdy_ part of him, and then the snap of the cap on the lube once more. Nyx angled his hips up, mere seconds away from getting what he wanted, but then those seconds dragged on, the air full of the soft squelch as Cor slicked his cock up.

“Turn over,” Cor finally said, once those sounds had stopped and silence occupied the space between them.

Fighting the urge to sigh in frustration, Nyx heaved himself up onto the counter, turning onto his side as Cor helped him move, lifting one of his legs as he rolled. Nyx arranged himself on his back, propped up on his elbows, the panties still around his thighs, caging Cor between his legs. He drew his knees up to his shoulders, laying himself down flat and grasping the backs of his knees as he wriggled a bit, putting himself fully on display, right down to the cocky grin painted on his lips.

It must’ve been quite a sight, he mused, from the stockings and the heels up to the garter, panties rumpled and pulled down to show off his cock, hard and leaking onto his belly now, up to the bra, the last little cherry on top of this cake. Cor certainly seemed to appreciate it, from how he grabbed Nyx at the hips and pulled him so that the bottom of his ass was flush with the edge of the counter. With Nyx securely in place, Cor ran one hand up the the back of Nyx’s thigh, covering Nyx’s own for a second until Nyx pulled it away, letting Cor take over.

He stared down at Cor, framed by his own spread thighs, watching keenly as Cor glanced down and took hold of his own cock. Nyx groaned as the head pressed against his hole, Cor teasing him one final time by rubbing it cruelly against his rim, up and down.

Nyx was about to _beg_ when he felt the head push in, his needy plea replaced instead by a hot, loud moan. Cor was _hard,_ his cock a wonderfully pleasant stretch as he eased in with slow, measured thrusts. Nyx shut his eyes and focused on the sensations, loving how Cor’s cock was just thick enough to hit all of those spots inside him _effortlessly,_ leaving him feeling full without any strain.

“You good?” Cor asked a moment after Nyx felt the tops of his thighs press flush to his ass.

“Never better,” Nyx replied, smiling mischievously as he clenched down lightly on Cor’s cock. Cor screwed his eyes shut for a second, hand gripping the back of Nyx’s knee fiercely, and then wrenched them open. Never one to be outdone, he moved his hips in a short, rough thrust, one that pushed right up on Nyx’s prostate, and Nyx grunted in surprise, his cock twitching.

It took Cor a few moments and a handful of thrusts to establish a smooth rhythm, and then he was moving fluidly, snapping his hips with real force behind them. Each thrust was smooth and deep, Nyx pulling his one leg further to get him just that fraction of an inch further in, pleasure building in his lower stomach with every stroke. Cor was staring down at him, his expression landing somewhere between concentrated and overwhelmed, and Nyx felt somewhat lost himself, trying to keep up the eye contact to watch Cor come undone, only pulling off to stare at the ceiling when the pleasure was too much.

As they moved, Cor’s free hand moved over to Nyx’s chest, pushing up the band of the bra to expose his nipples, pinching and tweaking them between thrusts, cupping and squeezing his pecs as Nyx arched and groaned softly. Moving down, he teased the edge of the panties, snapped the garter straps against Nyx’s skin once more for good measure, traced the band of the stockings as he squeezed Nyx’s thigh.

Flushed and needy, little whines tumbling from his lips, Nyx beckoned Cor down to him for a kiss, their mouths meeting in a sloppy embrace, a messy battle of tongues, teeth clacking together once sharply. Cor trailed his lips over Nyx’s jaw, then briefly down his throat, moaning against his skin all the while. The hand that had been so invested in roaming over every part of him now settled between Nyx’s thighs, firmly grasping his cock and pumping him in time with Cor’s thrusts.

After this much teasing and tormenting, Nyx knew he didn’t have much left in him. He didn’t bother fighting the pleasure or trying to stave it off; they’d drawn this out enough as is, and besides, the sooner they finished here, the sooner he could pounce on Cor for a second round. His breathing quickly turned erratic, little hiccups and pants as Cor continued to pound into him, putting a good, steady pressure on his prostate.

Nyx looked Cor square in the eye as he felt himself letting go, Cor’s own needy expression being the last little bit he needed to push himself over the edge and send him tumbling down into an orgasm. Nyx tensed up, grunting and then whining, grinding out a forced “ _Shit, fuck,_ ” as he clenched down on Cor’s cock still smoothly driving into him, screwing his eyes shut as the pleasure coursed through him like an electric shock. He felt his cock jump and spasm, his own finish painting his stomach in hot streaks as he arched and writhed.

It took Nyx a few long moments to come down, Cor picking up his thrusts once more as Nyx smirked at him, catlike, back to challenging Cor. His rhythm began to turn erratic as Nyx pulled his hand away from his leg, cupping under his own pecs and teasing the band of the bra with his thumbs, lightly digging his heels into Cor’s back.

Cor didn’t last much beyond that, shutting his eyes and doubling over Nyx as he pistoned his hips up into him in a few final, frantic strokes, letting out a sharp, raw groan. Nyx curled his legs further around his waist as Cor laid on him for a long moment, barely holding himself up with his elbows, Nyx reaching up to run his fingers through short, soft hair after a moment.

Cheekily, Cor pressed his lips to the side of his face, laughing softly. He picked himself up so that his face was hovering over Nyx’s, and Nyx locked his legs around Cor’s back. They could stay like this for a few moments before they had to clean up, he knew, and he always loved being these moments, both of them sated (for a moment) and close, basking in the afterglow.

Cor just smiled at him, full of that genuine affection and tenderness that he reserved for the quiet moments when they were alone, the one that made Nyx’s heart flutter almost every time he saw it. Nyx picked up his head and kissed him, just a peck, before flopping back down.

Slowly, Cor drew himself up, softening cock still buried in Nyx, running his hands down up the sides of Nyx’s torso.

“I like the olive,” he said, “but...”

“But what?”

“I think you might look better in maroon.” Cor smiled at Nyx’s sharp peal of laughter. “Y’know, like a wine color. They sell something like that?”

“I think they probably do.” Nyx pushed some of the stray hair out of his forehead.

“Just, maybe something to keep in mind,” Cor murmured, running his thumb along the edge of the garter.

“And maybe a corset?”

“And maybe a corset.”


End file.
